Talk:Mjollnir
Is it really possible to two-weapon with Mjollnir? I once wished for a Frostbrand and a Firebrand for two-weaponing but they both refuse to be second to another weapon. :Yes, it is possible to two-weapon with Mjollnir, but the other weapon can't be an artifact. In vanilla nethack, you cannot #twoweapon with two artifacts; this restriction does not exist in Slash'EM. Is it really the case that Lawful Valkyries get Mjollnir as their first sacrifice gift? Or is that only for Neutral Valkyries? Every valkyrie gets their own, no need to panic. :) -Progo 06:27, 14 March 2007 (UTC) : I'm playing NetHack HD for the iPad (which I believe is just vanilla NetHack 3.4.3), and my first sacrifice gift as a lawful dwarf Valkyrie was Mjollnir, which is listed in my discoveries as "lawful war hammer". Kalifg 15:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, it still is guaranteed; artifacts can be affiliated with an alignment or a role. Any role will always get its respective sacrifice gift(s) first, which in vanilla is only valkyries, barbarians, samurai, and wizards. Such artifact will always be adjusted to the player's alignment. Excalibur is strange exception; it's technically associated with knights, but is never given as a sacrifice gift (to anyone). -Ion frigate 17:52, July 12, 2010 (UTC) The SLASH'EM spoiler site says that in there, Mjollnir's extra lightning damage is always 24 instead of the 1d24 of Vanilla, but it isn't mentioned in this article. I won't add it here because I'm not certain which is right, Spoiler or Wiki. Which is right? slash'em vs nethack maybe the slash'em spoiler is right about slash'em whilte the nethack spoiler is right about nethack? ---- I (well, actually my dog) picked up Mjollnir in a shop. I was playing a lawful Valkyrie at the time. I wonder what would have happened if I had lasted long enough to sacrifice at an altar. (I got killed by an orge with a wand of sleep...) :If an artifact has already been created in the game, your god will never give it to you as a gift. Had you sacrificed, your gift would have been something else. Since Mjollnir is guaranteed as the first gift for Valks, this have allowed you to know that it already existed somewhere. -- Killian 01:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Being engulfed with Mjollnir I'd rather not get into an edit war here. I am completely unable to reproduce this effect you're talking about with being engulfed. I was using a wizard mode valkyrie with GoP and a -30 mjollnir (to prevent 1 hit kills). I let myself be engulfed by Juiblex, dust vortex, ice vortex, fire vortex, air elemental, purple worm, trapper, and ochre jelly. For all of those I tried both regular attacks and throwing Mjollnir at the monster. I received no messages about taking lightning damage, nor any damage outside of what the engulfing monster was dealing (which was no damage for the dust and ice vortices). Could you at least provide a screenshot/text dump of such a situation where Mjollnir damages you outside of hitting yourself with it? -- Qazmlpok 19:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) : Perhaps the anonymous poster wasn't playing a Valkyrie. IIRC, there is a significant chance for non-valkyries and ~1% chance for valkyries Mjollnir will not return to their hand when thrown. -Tjr 13:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Mjollnir does more damage at unskilled and basic (and unenchanted) than any other weapon in the game. It is important to point this out as mojo is an early game powerhouse. There are very, VERY FEW lightning resistant monsters in Nethack, meaning that the 1d24 shocking damage applies for 99.9% of encounters. The fact that mojo is so much better in the early game has been missed by many commentators because they compare artifact weapons at Expert and +7 enchantment rather than at the early game. -magicbymccauley